Writing You
by Strangely Sirius
Summary: A collection of letters Harry and Ginny send each other the summer after his fifth year. They laugh, they cry, they fight, they send each other Giant Pillows of Doom. Complete. Written before HBP, now AU.
1. A Dreadful Start

Disclaimer: I own nothing. sob

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey. It's Ginny. I was just wondering how things are going for you right now. I completely realize that you're going through a rough time and are probably totally sick of people telling you that they completely realize that you're going through a rough time. But I just wanted to let you know that you're in our thoughts, and that if you ever need anything, we're here for you whenever you're ready. And mum wanted me to tell you that you're welcome to spend the summer at the Burrow if you like, but not to feel bad if you just wanted some time alone. That's all for now. Hope to see you soon._

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**The funny thing is, I haven't had a single person tell me that they realize I'm going through a rough time until I received your letter. The Dursley's are… Somewhat less than empathetic, as I'm sure you know. I don't even think they know there's such a person as Voldemort. No- that's an exaggeration. They know who he is; they simply don't grasp the gravity of the situation. So I am stuck here being slave-driven while the war rages around me. Now I think I know how he must have felt, wanting to help but being unable to. **

**On a happier note, I would love to come stay at the Burrow this summer. I'll send a note to Dumbledore and see if it's alright with him. Sick as I am of having to defer to others to make decisions, he would completely freak out if I just left. So. I really hope I can. You have no idea how good it would be to get away and just spend the summer with all of you.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Let me come visit, and I'll Bat-Bogey Hex the lot of 'em for you. Really, you should just tell them to shove it up there overly-large arses. I would pay to see the looks on their faces. _

_Of course, I really shouldn't be talking, seeing as I am being forced to clean the entire house right now and said nothing against it. Admittedly, I deserved it. But you should have SEEN the look on Ron's face when I 'accidentally' dropped the basket of laundry which just so HAPPENED to have his tighty-whities right on the top of Hermione's head. It was priceless. _

_Aw, damn, mumsie's coming up the steps and if she sees be writing I'll have to de-gnome the garden as well. Toodles!_

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**YOU DROPPED RON'S UNDERWEAR ON HERMIONE'S HEAD!**

**Well, that brightens up my day a great deal. You should have seen the letter I got from him… It went somewhere along the lines of: Ginny is such a prat. I hate her. And now Hermione won't even look at me in the eye. Oh and did I mention that Ginny is quite possibly the largest prat EVER?**

**Haha. It was hilarious. But be forewarned- Ron is planning to get back at you, and it should be highly amusing. **

**-Harry**

_HARRY JAMES POTTER, TELL ME WHAT RON IS PLANNING TO DO RIGHT NOW OR I SHALL NEVER WRITE TO YOU AGAIN!_

_A very angry redhead._

**Angry redhead-**

**(Dear God I sound like one of those self-help people in the papers. What is becoming of me?)**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**That would completely ruin the hilarity of it. Besides, Ron would never forgive me ever as long as he lived, and I can't have that.**

**-Harry**

_I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU AS LONG AS YOU LIVE! TELL ME HARRY!_

**Ginny-**

**Nope, sorry. Just way to funny for me to even think of telling you. **

**Oh- by the way. I got my letter back from Dumbledore, and he says I can't visit the Burrow until the last two weeks of vacation. It bites, but I guess I'll see you then.**

**-Harry**

_Harry_

_I would like you to know that you are officially receiving the cold shoulder from me, and that I am only writing this to you because my mother is forcing me. She says that she can't wait for you to come, and that she will try to convince Dumbledore to shorten your sentence. That's all._

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**Come on now, must you really give me the cold shoulder? You know the letters I get from you are the only thing that keeps me sane here at the Dursley's. Without them I would go completely stir crazy. Sure, I'm allowed to leave the house, but there's always someone trailing me. I hate it. Never a moment's peace.**

**Besides, I don't even know what Ron is planning to do. He just promised revenge and said that it should be funny. **

**Please forgive me?**

**-Harry**

**P.S. Tell your mum thanks.**

_Harry_

_Okay, if you didn't even know what was going on, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Really, you're almost as thick as my brothers are sometimes. But not quite._

_And the only reason I'm still writing is because I feel bad for you._

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**Look, I don't know, okay? You, of all people, don't need to get angry at me. I can never do anything right anymore. I've failed everyone, and everyone is angry. At least before that didn't include you. And I don't need your sympathy. Sympathy makes me sick. I'm not some child who needs people to point me in the right direction every step of the way, and I thought you understood that, but apparently I was wrong. You needn't bother writing anymore if you hate me so much. **

**-Harry**

_Harry_

_YOU ARE SO CHILDISH!_

_EVERYONE DOES NOT HATE YOU! THEY ARE NOT ANGRY AT YOU! AND I WOULD HOPE THAT THEY ARE NOT SYMPATHETIC TOWARDS YOUR "PLIGHT" BECAUSE YOU ARE A WHINY CHILDISH BRAT WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TWO MINUTES OF THEIR TIME! I WOULD COME OVER THERE AND SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT I AM UNDER HOUSE ARREST AGAIN!_

_PERHAPS YOU DO NOT REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD WITH PROBLEMS. SURE, YOU ARE THE BOY-WHO-LIVED, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU. THERE ARE SIX BILLION OTHER PEOPLE ROAMING THE PLANET EVERY BIT AS IMPORTANT AS YOU ARE! SO DO NOT GET ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY ON ME, MR. POTTER._

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**I'm sorry. I would say that I can never do anything right, but am pretty sure you would chew me out again for that. So this is just a simple apology. I really do enjoy getting your letters, even when all they do is berate me. **

**-Harry**

**P.S. How did you get yourself on house arrest?**


	2. Beware: Giant Pillow of Doom Enclosed

_Harry_

_Very well, you're forgiven. But ONLY because you didn't say that you can never do anything right. You can do plenty of things right. But I have never been one for pep talks and I don't intend to give you one. _

_As for how I got on house arrest…That is a very interesting story. You see…_

_I MIGHT have walked in on Fred and Angelina snogging._

_And I MIGHT have crept back out very quietly._

_And I MIGHT have returned with my dad's old camera in my hands._

_And then (just as a joke, mind you) I MIGHT have taken a few pictures of them._

_And I MIGHT have left the room again without them noticing._

_And I MIGHT have made a bunch of copies._

_And I MIGHT have sent them to every member of my family to get back at Fred for testing one of his new 'hair care' products on me without my knowledge._

_And after being sentenced to house arrest, I MIGHT have been sworn to secrecy._

_But only maybe. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_In all honesty, Fred deserved it. It's rather unpleasant to put shampoo in your hair and then suddenly have a bunch of snakes slithering around on top of your head. _

_So. Anything new with the slave drivers?_

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**THAT IS WICKED!**

**I would have paid to see Fred's face. Actually, I would have paid to see your face too, when your hair turned into snakes. Hilarious. **

**And nothing much is new with Mr. and Mrs. We-Are-Lazy-Prats-Who-Can't-Be-Bothered-To-Get-Off-Our-Bums-So-We-Will-Just-Make-Poor-Harry-Do-All-The-Work. Dudley is getting surprisingly skinny though. The funny thing is that all the fat's moved to the front now, and when he walks he overbalances and then can't get up. I've been sentenced to weeding the yard, washing the car, scrubbing and waxing the floors, and cleaning out the attic all for laughing at him ONE BLOODY TIME! I swear they are insane.**

**I deserve a pep talk.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry, _

_Here is your pep talk:_

_Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and GET OVER IT!_

_Happy?_

_And if you HAD seen me with my face all lovely and surrounded by snakes, I would have had to kick you in a very er… Uncomfortable place, seeing as I was in THE BLOODY SHOWER! Anyways…_

_Does Dudley really overbalance? Or are you just saying that to make me laugh? Because it worked. I laughed so hard at the idea of that pig falling over because he couldn't stand up straight that my mum figured out that I've been reading and writing you letters while I'm supposed to be being punished. So now I DO have to de-gnome the garden, and it's all your fault. Grr… _

_Ginny_

_P.S. Mum talked to Dumbledore, but he's relentless. He won't give a reason for you having to stay at the Dursley's so long either. Sorry._

**Ginny-**

**Well, tell your mum thanks for trying. Wasn't really to be expected anyway, Dumbledore's really stubborn. **

**And my desire to see Ginny/Medusa is gone, don't worry. **

**And yes, Dudley really does overbalance. It's awesome. I wish you could see it. But the Dursley's would probably try to punish you, and it would be something MUCH MUCH worse than a de-gnoming. **

**-Harry**

**P.S. You pep talks are horrible. **

_Dear Harry, _

_I am insulted. I put HOURS AND HOURS of work into that pep talk, but do I even get the smallest, tiniest bit of gratitude? No. Really, you should be ashamed of yourself. _

_And the Dursley's could never punish me. I would hex the living daylights out of them, and when the ministry came I would tell them it was you. MWAHAHAHAHA! All fear the wrath of the Evil Ginerva! _

_Evil Ginerva_

**Evil Ginerva-**

**Very ashamed.**

**Very fearful.**

**I do believe that your letter put the awe of God into me, or whatever the hell that saying is.**

**Psh.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry, _

_NEVER CALL ME GINERVA EVER AGAIN OR I SHALL WHACK YOU WITH MY GIANT PILLOW OF DOOM!_

_Evil Ginny_

**Very well. Since I can't call you Ginerva and Ginny is old, I will come up for a new nickname for you and evade your giant pillow of death. Pick one:**

**-Ginnikins**

**-Gin Gin**

**-Weaselette (haha)**

**-Flaming Red Snake-Hair of Doom (FRSHOD for short)**

**-Your Supreme Witchiness (W to be replaced with B when you are really evil)**

**So? Which will it be?**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_NONE OF THEM!_

_I will be sending my giant pillow of doom along with my next letter and it will beat you into submission! _

_Wielder of the Giant Pillow of Doom_

**WOGPOD-**

**Well, I just went out and bought my OWN pillow of doom, and it is going to rip the arse off of YOUR pillow of doom. Ha.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_When you come to the Burrow our pillows of doom can have a cage fight, seeing as the one I just sent you probably has a slight advantage. I hope Hedwig didn't drop it. Cheers!_

_Ginny_

**Ginny- **

**You are dead.**

**That said, it was kind of funny to have your pillow blow up in my face. Let's just say I wasn't expecting it. At all. **

**Actually, I jumped about a meter it the air and got a lot of feathers in my mouth. Luckily the slave drivers found it so amusing to watch me choke on them that I wasn't punished at all. **

**My pillow of doom will be coming soon.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Let me just enjoy this moment by cackling evilly._

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!_

_Ginny _


	3. Oh, the Humiliation

_Dear Harry,_

_I have never been so humiliated in my entire life._

_Ever._

_Not even when Fred and George hung all my princess underwear on the clothesline where everyone could see it when I was five. Or when Percy made me proclaim my undying love for Crabbe in front of my entire family after I had been taunting him about Penelope. Even the time when the twins tried testing one of their new products on me and a box of tampons chased me around the house for a week isn't this bad._

_I do believe I shall never come out of my room again._

_But I'm sure you already know what happened. Ron probably wrote to you write away about it. He and the twins have been laughing their arses off for the past day. I could kill them. _

_Anyways, you won't be seeing me at Hogwarts this year because I will never live this down._

_The Girl Whose Life is Officially Over_

**Ginny-**

**Actually, I have no idea what happened. I haven't heard from Ron over the past week. I was beginning to think you must have done something really really horrible to him. But apparently not. **

**And really, it can't have been that bad, can it of? Come on Ginny, you can't just sit around there moping. (And so the tables turn…)**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Au contraire. It CAN have been that bad. And it certainly was. But if you don't already know, I don't see any point in telling you. In fact, I regret ever bringing it up. Just to make sure no one outside my immediate family (excepting Hermione) ever finds out, I think I will go place some permanent Silencing Charms on all the boys. And something to stop them writing letters too. There has to be something for that. _

_The Girl to Whom Hope Has Returned_

**Ginny-**

**Come on, now. You can't just not tell me after making all that fuss about it. Honestly. And if you won't tell me I shall have to bully Ron into it. There's no way it's so bad you won't tell me. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee?**

**-Harry**

_Harry_

_You would be surprised, Monsieur Potter, you would be surprised. I will most certainly not tell you. And Ron won't either, seeing as I have threatened him within an inch of his life. So. You will never find out. Let's just move on and pretend that nothing ever happened, shall we?_

_New topic: How was your day?_

_Ginny_

**Ginny-**

**That was truly pathetic. "How was your day!" Coming from Ron, I could see it. But I would have expected something a little more inventive from you. So I will just ignore it. **

**I swear I won't laugh at you. Really.**

**And even if I do, you won't know, because you will have told me in a letter. And I will never bring it up around you. Ever. So little of interest happens around here that you must entertain me. I'm even making puppy eyes at you, even though you can't see it. And you won't be able to resist them, I am sure of it.**

**-Harry**

_Harry_

_You are so, so full of yourself._

_And just for that, I won't tell you. _

_Ginny_

_P.S. I am sticking out my tongue at your ugly puppy eyes. They have no effect on moi! _

**Dear Ginny,**

**Aw, come on. If you won't tell me how the hell am I supposed to comfort you or whatever? I really don't see how it could have been that bad.**

**And you know you love my puppy eyes.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Fine. I shall tell you. But under two conditions:_

_You must comfort and sympathize with me and not laugh at me like all the boys are doing. And…_

_You are never allowed to tell ANYONE! Or I shall be forced to terminate your life._

_So? Do you agree?_

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Yes.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Alright. This is what happened. Ron and Fred were both furious at me, and of course George got worked into it too because he and Fred do everything together. So the twins decided to test some new product that they had been developing especially for me (can you see where this is headed…?). But to make matters worse, they 'accidentally' let slip to Mum that I have been dating over the past year. Actually, I believe the exact words they used were, "Snogging random boys in broom closets." But that isn't the point._

_Anyways, Mum decided that it would be OKAY for them to test this new product on me. (Yes, you read that right. Unbelievable, isn't it?) The plan was to teach me a lesson about what the consequences would be if I continued this behavior. But I didn't know all of this at the time._

_So I go down to eat dinner, take a sip of my drink, and, to make a long story short, find myself looking about eight months pregnant._

_I swear I am going to kill Fred and George. _

_I was the only person in the family who found the situation somewhat less than amusing. Even Hermione started laughing. HERMIONE! But she's paid, along with everyone else in the household. Every time I have to get up in the middle of the night (for various reasons, each of them as unpleasant and pregnancy-related as the next) I make sure to be especially loud. I stomp, I moan, I groan, I retch as loud as possible with a nice symphony of gagging sounds to go along with it. No one has had a good nights rest since this thing started. _

_And it takes a week to wear off. I still have three miserable days to go. I have NEVER been so humiliated in my entire life. They will regret this._

_So now you know. And I expect the comfort you promised._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Um. Wow.**

**Are you kidding?**

**Because you have to admit that is a little funny. But I suppose that isn't comforting. So, here goes nothing. Your comfort:**

**I AM SO BLOODY GLAD I AM NOT YOU!**

**-Harry**

_Harry_

_WHAT KIND OF COMFORT WAS THAT? YOU MADE ME FEEL WORSE!_

_And you bet you are glad you are not me. I'd like to see a YOU suffer through morning sickness and a perpetually full bladder and THEN see who is laughing. _

_Bastard._

_You had better hope that is the hormones talking. Because if it isn't, your head will be ripped off the moment you walk into this house. I can guarantee it. _

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**To quote someone you know very well:**

**Let me just enjoy this moment by cackling evilly.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**-Harry**


	4. Revenge is Sweet

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story. It really does mean a lot to me that people actually like it. So, without further ado, Chapter 4.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Guess who is in a good mood. As in, a really superbly incredibly wonderful mood. _

_ME!_

_Guess why._

_REVENGE IS MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_That and the stupid potion wore out. I am skinny and artificial-child free!_

_Though the same doesn't go for certain other members of my family. Let's just say that as soon as the pictures develop you will get to see something highly amusing. He he. _

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**I fear the other members of your family. I get the distinct feeling that they have found themselves in a very compromising position of sorts. And I await the pictures eagerly. They should be a good laugh.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Enclosed is the picture. Enjoy._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**HOW THE HELL DID RON AND THE TWINS END UP PREGNANT?**

**Because unless there is something VERY important the three of them haven't told me, you are an absolute genius. And I find it difficult to believe that Fred and George would just leave whatever it was that did that to you just lying around. They must have realized revenge was imminent. I just can't see them being so thick. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_No, they didn't leave it lying around. Apparently they gave it to Mum in the first place so she could but it in my food. And when I went to her and said I had learned my lesson and felt that I was more responsible and that I thought the lesson would be good for the boys to learn because in real life they wouldn't have to accept the consequences… She agreed. _

_Sometimes you just have to love Mum. _

_That photo was taken right after they figured out what was going on. I wish you could have been there. They are SO embarrassed. Ha. _

_I don't think that Ron will ever be able to face Hermione again. She laughed so hard that the muscles in her stomach cramped up and she is incapable of moving without suffering through a considerable amount of pain. _

_Life is good._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Ron is unbelievably furious with you. However, it seems that he has been threatened within an inch of his life by your mother if he attempts to do anything to you. You must be having a great time with them. **

**Ask Ron when he's due for me, will you? Sure, he'll be pissed, but it should be worth it. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_You were right, Ron was REALLY pissed. But I got a picture of his face, just for you. The strangled-choking-furious-humiliated look is quite good for him, don't you think?_

_Oh, and Hermione wanted me to tell you that that was cruel and unusual punishment and that if this was America you would have been sued within an inch of your life. _

_She also laughed so hard that the stomach cramps came back and gave Ron the chance to make some extremely rude comments about pms._

_I have never seen her face so red before._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Cheers!**

**The picture is wonderful. **

**And someone needs to tell Ron and Hermione to just stop fighting for once. I swear that is all they ever do. Ever. Ever EVER. **

**Grr.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, they really only fight so they can make up afterwards. I wish Ron would finally just get up the nerve to ask her out. You can't believe what it's been like this summer. Here's what happens every day:_

_Hermione looks at Ron._

_Ron looks over at Hermione; she blushes and turns away._

_Hermione glances back; he blushes and looks at his feet._

_He sneaks a quick peek; Hermione is obviously still looking and her face gets even redder and she starts examining her nails._

_She furtively watches Ron out of the corner of her eye, and they catch each other looking at each other and simultaneously break into coughing fits._

_I roll my eyes. A lot. _

_EVERY BLOODY DAY!_

_Do they do this around you all the time too? Because I don't know how you could put up with that._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**What are you talking about? I have NEVER seen Ron or Hermione do anything like that. They just fight.**

**Are you sure you aren't just imagining things?**

**Because that would be so… Look, I just can't see it happening. I mean, it's Ron and Hermione we're talking about here. Ron and Hermione. No. Just… No. **

**Give me a break Ginny. I'm not quite that thick.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Are you kidding me? You have NEVER noticed that._

_How thick can you possibly be?_

_I've been noticing since forever and a day. You have to have seen them doing this sometime. You know, the whole don't-let-him-catch-you-looking-at-him drill. _

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Um… No.**

**You have to be just imagining things. HAVE to. There's no way.**

**That would just be too strange. I mean, they're like brother and sister to me. That makes it… Infest, or whatever.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_That would be inCest. Not inFest. That's like with bugs and stuff._

_And it would not be incest. Ron and Hermione are impossibly far from being related. You just won't recognize what's dancing in front of you naked. _

_Um… Not literally though. At least, we can hope that doesn't happen literally. But it would almost be a relief if those two would come to their senses. _

_But there's obviously no convincing you. So we'll just forget I ever brought it up in the first place, shall we?_

_Ginny_

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, are you alright? It's been like… Four days and you still haven't written._

_I'm sorry if I sound clingy or whatever, it's just that you're usually pretty fast about responding and all. Just wondering if you're okay._

_So, that's all._

_Ginny_

_Dear Harry,_

_What's going on? Are you mad with me?_

_Because it's been a week since you've written._

_Which is definitely weird._

_Look, if you don't want to talk with me you could at least tell me that so I don't have to wonder._

_Ginny_

_Dear Harry,_

_What the bloody hell is going on?_

_I asked around, and you haven't written anyone in a week. _

_Well, maybe you've written Dumbledore, but I really didn't want to bother him about this, and I figured that if you weren't physically okay the whole place would be in an uproar, so that would have been kind of embarrassing._

_But could you please write? I'm worried Harry. Everyone is. So… Yeah._

_Ginny_


	5. Dog the Dog

**Dear Ginny,**

**I am really sorry I haven't written in so long. But circumstances were… A little out of my control. Let me just tell you.**

**If I ever told you that the Dursley's could never get any stupider, I was incredibly, terribly wrong. Because what they have just (well, actually this took place about a week ago, when I stopped writing) done takes the cake.**

**They bought a dog. **

**You may say: What, pray tell, is the matter with that? But this is the Dursleys we're talking about. THE DURSLEYS!**

**Which makes it a really, really, really dumb thing to do.**

**It's one of those awkward sort of dogs- the kind that looks tough and people are naïve enough to believe they can use them as guard dogs when in reality they are scared of their own shadow. Dudley decided he wanted one for his birthday. Probably in an attempt to find a new way to terrorize me, I don't know.**

**So I guess they go out to buy one that's already been trained and all. But of course none of them are vicious, they are all sweet and docile and generally the kind of dog a human being would want. This is the part where I introduce the theory that Dudley is an alien.**

**After fighting with a guy who is selling these dogs for Merlin knows how long, they get to the point of the matter and discover the age old mantra, 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.' The only logical way to get around this is, of course, to simply realize that you are stuck with an old dog, and that you never really wanted the devil-reincarnate as a dog in the first place.**

**Unless you are the Dursleys.**

**If you happen to be the Dursleys, you will buy a brand new baby puppy that has barely even opened up its eyes and wouldn't know the difference between someone's hand and a piece of its own crap if they both spontaneously started tangoing right in front of its nose.**

**The first thing it did when it got in the house was piss all over the brand new carpet they had installed two weeks ago. I think Aunt Petunia started having muscle spasms or something because she started screaming her head off and (I think) she may have told Dudley he was a stupid moron for the first time ever in his pathetic little life. **

**And so I suddenly found myself with a brand new inhabitant in my room. Dear Auntie shoved him in and slammed the door, screaming that on no condition was I allowed to take him out of the room, with the exception of taking him outside to do his business. So I was stuck.**

**The very first thing he tried to do was eat Hedwig, which accounts for the lack of letters. No, he didn't succeed, but Hedwig was furious and flew away. I had no idea where she had gone. So I was left on my own, with only Dog for company (Yes, aren't the Dursley's creative. Dog is the name of the dog.).**

**The next few days were spent trying to a number of hopeless things, such as convincing Dog that my bedroom floor was, believe or not, NOT a toilet, or convincing Dog that my various belongings were somewhat less than nutritious and therefore he should not eat them, or convincing Dog that I am not a chew toy, so on and so forth. **

**On the third day Dumbledore showed up, worried because I hadn't written. I explained the situation to him, and though I'm sure he was trying not to be rude or anything, he laughed so hard that the tea he had been drinking came out of his nose. Now that is something you most definitely don't see every day. **

**He arranged to have one of the school owls fly in every day to make sure I was okay and to allow me to send letters. Every time one came into the room Dog tried to eat it, and I only just managed to tie on a letter to Dumbledore telling him I was alive before it freaked out and flew away. Sometimes I didn't even manage that. There were a whole big bunch of letters sitting on my desk waiting to be sent that never went anywhere because the owls were stupid. **

**So today when the Dursley's went out shopping I tied Dog up outside, much to the horror of the neighbors (They took an instant dislike to him after he so pleasantly ripped out their flower beds). And the owl remained calm enough for me to tie on the twenty or so letters that needed sending. **

**So. Here is your letter. If you see Hedwig PLEASE PLEASE try to convince her to come back. I've almost worked out a way to keep Dog away from her side of the room.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Come on. I'm not quite THAT gullible. That can't honestly be the reason you haven't written in so long._

_Can it?_

_I mean… A dog. Or, rather, Dog. No. No, I refuse to believe this pathetic little attempt to make me laugh or whatever it was._

_Which, admittedly, it did. NO! I am believing you! AGAIN!_

_This must stop. Tell me what really happened._

_Ginny_

_P.S. No sign of Hedwig._

_P.P.S. DAMN! I JUST DID IT AGAIN!_

**Dear Ginny,**

**How can you not believe me? That really is what happened, and I'm not lying to you or anything. I would never lie to you. **

**Besides, you know you believed me. BECAUSE IT WAS TRUE!**

**I mean, when have I ever lied to you? I'll tell you when.**

**NEVER.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_You have too lied to me._

_I just can't think of any times right now. But I'm sure you have. So don't try to deny it. Because I am right. I am always right. As opposed to you. _

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm always wrong? **

**Because I'm not. **

**Most of the time I'm right. Except, of course, on the rare occasions when I'm left. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_That is the lamest joke I have ever heard ever. And living with six brothers I have had every occasion to really really bad jokes. _

_But that was definitely the worst._

_And I still don't believe you._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Here you go. I have proof. I stole Vernon's old Polaroid and took a picture of me and Dog. The big peachish blob with a black blob on the top is me, and the brown and white blob is Dog. **

**I'm er… Not very good at holding the camera still.**

**Though as a point in my favor Dog was trying to eat my glasses while I was taking this. **

**So there you have it. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Fine. I believe you. _

_But the moment you get to the Burrow I am teaching you how to hold a camera. I mean, that is really pathetic. _

_And it's called a self-timer._

_Unless they don't have those on Polaroids…?_

_Well, that's beside the point. You, Harry Potter, are the world's worst photographer. _

_Ginny_

_P.S. Dog looks really cute. He can't honestly be that bad._

**Dear Ginny,**

**I'm not that bad at taking pictures. It's just really hard to take them of yourself. But look, I took another one, minus Dog, and it came out fine.**

**Mostly.**

**Let's just see YOU take a picture of yourself. You probably can't do any better.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_That was GOOD? You can't see it, but you are receiving an incredibly incredulous look right about now. _

_And I did take a picture of myself. See how it's not blurry? And how my entire face is in the picture? And how my finger is not blocking half of my face out? _

_That's generally what good pictures look like._

_But, you know, only sometimes._

_Unless you have developed a completely new art form where this isn't the norm. I'm sure this is the case._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Hahahahaha. Very funny. So you're much better at taking pictures than I am. You don't have to rub it in my face.**

**Did you cut your hair? Because it looks a lot different. Good different. I like it. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks. I was getting sick of my hair being long, so I just sort of chopped a bunch off. Mum was furious. She somehow convinced herself it was all Bill's fault. Crazy, no?_

_Anyways, I think you'll be able to come over in a week or two. It'll be great. Can't wait to see you._

_Ginny_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with track- there've been meets every other night. REVIEW! 


	6. I'll See You Tomorrow

**Dear Ginny,**

**Are Ron and Hermione still ALIVE?**

**I mean, I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but neither of them have written to me in the past two weeks. Actually, no one has written to me in the past few weeks.**

**Excepting you, of course. And you don't count. **

**It gets really, really boring here without any letters. Dog doesn't even provide any excitement anymore. I think living with me has put him in a constant state of semi-depression. Oh well. **

**-Harry**

_Harry_

_Oh, don't worry, you didn't sound rude. Just immature, self-obsessed, inconsiderate, selfish, insensitive, tactless, whiny, childish, offensive, uncaring, and very much like a two year old that has been denied a second piece of cake. Lovely, Harry._

_Ginny_

_P.S. Thanks for that snide comment you made about me. Makes me just feel wonderful, you know?_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Look, I'm sorry. That isn't how I meant to come across. It's just that… Wouldn't you be a little miffed if your two best friends just stopped writing you for no apparent reason? I was just wondering if they were alright; I didn't mean to sound so self-pitying. **

**And that isn't what I meant by saying- what was it?- you don't count. You're just… Different from everyone else, Ginny. I'm not really sure how to go about explaining it. **

**Hm.**

**Well, for example, you're the only one who can put me in my place, and do so frequently. And, I don't know, we can always just talk and… Stuff. **

**Come on, Ginny; please just don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, really I am. It's just hard sometimes.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Okay, yeah, I get that it's going to be hard, but that doesn't just excuse you for being a complete brat. You need to understand that. People care about you Harry, but that doesn't mean that they don't have other things to do with their lives. They get busy, and writing letters to you is not on the very top of their to-do lists. Everyone hasn't forgotten you; it's just been busy around here. _

_Of course, I'm not exactly sure WHY it's so busy around here, seeing as I'm not part of the Order. But something important is going on nonetheless, no matter how hard they all try not to show it. You'll understand what I mean when you get here. Which will only be what…? A week and a half? Very soon._

_Oh, and you'll be in for a big surprise when you get here, assuming Ron and Hermione haven't told you already._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Ron and Hermione haven't told me anything. What are you going on about?**

**Of course, you're probably sitting there and cackling evilly as I sit here and be confused. And I suspect you won't tell me, either. Oh well. I suppose I shall survive. Dog and I can just have a pleasant little chat and speculate about what the surprise is. Contrary to common opinion, one sided conversations really can be quite enjoyable. At least, compared to any conversations I have with the Dursleys they are quite enjoyable. Which isn't saying much.**

**But can't you pretty please tell me? You know you want to Ginny. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_No, I most certainly will not tell you. If you want to know so badly ask Ron or Hermione. It isn't my place to tell. _

_Besides, I am sick, and the whole world should take pity on me. I would give you all the lovely little details, but quite frankly I doubt you would want to know. Let it suffice to say that I have a killer headache, a fever, and am incapable of eating because anything to pass my lips returns partly digested ten minutes later. Extremely, extremely pleasant. _

_Hm. I would laugh my head off if this was terribly contagious and you came down with the same thing just from touching a letter I wrote. Ah, well. Off to attempt to eat a few bites of toast._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**How, er, pleasant.**

**I really, really did not need to know that. **

**Look on the bright side. At least it isn't Captain Trips. Nothing is worse than Captain Trips. **

**Anyways, good luck with the toast. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Your good luck doesn't work. At all. _

_I am still very, very sick. In fact, you are lucky I am writing this at all. I should be off somewhere being miserable, but instead I drag my sorry butt over to the table and write you a letter. You better be thankful._

_And what the bloody hell is Captain Trips? Do you realize how very little sense you make?_

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Oh, I am very thankful indeed. Though I did actually get a letter back from Ron, promising to pulverize you the minute you stopped hurling all over everything. Apparently this surprise isn't something he wanted anyone to know about.**

**And uh… Just ignore the Captain Trips thing. I was so bored over the past few weeks that I took to getting Muggle books from the library. Better entertainment than being yelled at. It's just a kind of sickness, kind of hard to explain.**

**So… Hope you're feeling better soon.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_I AM HEALED! I managed to eat an entire piece of bread and keep it down! Isn't that exciting? I am jumping around the house out of sheer joy!_

_Well, almost. I TRIED to jump around the house out of sheer joy, felt very queasy, and sat back down again. But the imagery is good. _

_Oh, happiness happiness. Ron couldn't pulverize me if he wanted to, because then I would tell his little secret._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Glad you're feeling better, though I'm guessing you should lay off the jumping right now. **

**And it's a secret now, is it? Before it was only a surprise. But I would be very, very interested to learn what it is. Come on, Ginny. You can't just leave me hanging like this, even if you are sick.**

**One week until I get to leave the Dursleys. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh yes, it most certainly IS a secret. And I am having way to much fun knowing what it is while you don't to just tell you like that. No. You must grovel first. _

_Yes, that's right. Grovel. _

_And you will have to be quite creative about it too, seeing as you can't simply follow me around worshipping the ground I walk on for a few hours. One of the few technical difficulties of groveling through letters, you know?_

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**You had better never tell anyone about this. Me groveling, that is. Or I will join Ron in pulverizing you.**

**Alright, here it goes.**

**Please Ginny? You are so wonderful, and if I could worship the ground you walk on I would, but I can't right about now. You are smart and pretty and witty and kind and also sort of evil for making me do this but that's okay and funny and nice and a really good friend except for when you make me grovel and I am sending you some chocolate along with this letter so you must tell me! Please?**

**Six days.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Oh, alright. That really was pretty sweet. Especially the chocolate. Dark chocolate is probably the best thing ever invented ever and I love it. _

_So, I guess I owe you one really big secret about Ron._

_The reason he hasn't been writing is because he and Hermione have been too engaged in snogging each others brains out in various rooms of the house. Which, quite honestly, is fairly disgusting. It also means that I have no one to hang out with but Mum. And it is quite unpleasant to accidentally walk in on the two of them together. Life-scarringly unpleasant._

_Well, probably not that bad. Having six older brothers does mean that I've walked in on them in er, compromising positions. _

_But it's Ron, and that's just… Ew._

_And I know you probably won't believe me, because you didn't believe me before, but it's quite true. I can get the rest of the household to vouch for it if you like._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**You HAVE to be kidding me. There is no way… **

**Ugh. You're telling the truth, aren't you?**

**Well, hopefully they'll have calmed down a bit by the time I get there. The very last thing I want is to walk into a room and find my two best mates surgically attached at the mouth. **

**That would probably be the worst experience of my life. I suppose I'll have to get used to it though. It'll probably be manageable as long as they don't spontaneously start making out while I'm not expecting it. That would be humiliating.**

**Send them my best regards, won't you? Oh, and ask when they were planning to tell me. They couldn't have possibly thought of hiding it.**

**Five days**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Actually, judging by the looks on their faces when I told them what you had said, they HAD been planning to hide it. Hm._

_And I think they'll try to control themselves once you're here._

_Hopefully._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**That is kind of funny. You didn't happen to get a picture of their faces by any chance, did you? Because I would love to see.**

**And, of course, one can only hope.**

**Four days.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Sadly, I did not have a camera on me at the time. It is a shame though. Well, we can always have a good time poking fun at them once you get here. We'll probably be able to reproduce the faces they made._

_Oh, before I forget, Mum wanted me to ask what you wanted for supper the night you get here. It will be your birthday, after all._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**Mm, yes, we will have a good time.**

**And tell your mum that she doesn't have to do anything special. I like everything that she cooks. It's much better than ANYTHING Petunia's ever made. **

**Three days.**

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_Come now, don't be so modest. Will you just pick something? We've never really thrown you a proper birthday party, and you more than deserve one. It should be special._

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**You guys don't need to do this for me. Really. I'm quite used to not having a fuss on my birthday, and you don't need to go out of your way. Your whole family is good enough to me as it is. I don't need anything more. **

**Two days. **

**-Harry**

_Dear Harry,_

_YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!_

_And we will do something for you anyways. It will just be a surprise now. And don't even think of asking me to tell you, because it is YOUR OWN FAULT that you don't know. _

_Besides, we need to make up for all those years where the Dursley's completely forgot about your birthday. This is important to us, even if it isn't for you. _

_Ginny_

**Dear Ginny,**

**It is important to me. You have no idea how wonderful it feels to finally have some people who care about me. I just feel kind of awkward… I've never had anyone make such a big deal out of my birthday before. It's odd. I always dreamed this would happen, and now that it does, I don't know how to feel about it. It means so much that you're family can do this for me, and I will never be able to thank any of you enough.**

**I'll see you tomorrow, Ginny.**

**Love,**

**Harry**

* * *

A/N: Alright, I probably should have put this in before I published, but I forgot. In response to the questions I've been getting: This is the last chapter of Writing You, and right now I am not planning a sequel. If I change my mind about that I'll let you know, but I'm planning on just doing a few one-shots right now, at least until HBP comes out.


End file.
